Yo-kai Arks
A is a small, key-shaped item used to summon Yo-kai from the Yo-kai Watch Elder. These Yo-kai Arks first debuted in M04 and the Shadowside anime. They are said to be the successor of Yo-kai Medals, featuring Lightside and Shadowside Yo-kai on both sides. Rare versions with different colors also exist. The levels of rarity that range from common, to extremely rare, are Normal, Rare, Extreme Rare, Super Extreme Rare, and Ultimate Rare.http://www.b-boys.jp/series/youkai/item/detail/5627/ Most of the Normal Arks have a clear color and a regular holo foil, while Rare Arks have a clear color and a glittering holo foil, and Extreme Rare Arks have the colors of their tribes, as well as glittering holo foil. There are also Shining Arks that are equal to Super Extreme Rare ones, and Gold Arks that are equal to Extreme Rare ones. In the Yo-kai Ark 0 pack, there also are Yo-kai Arks that have a Lightside form, but also a Godside form, for use with the Yo-kai Watch Elder Jin parts, that can be found in the DX Yo-kai Watch Elder Zero & Jin Power-up Kit. These are of a white base colour, with a rainbow holo for the Godside forms. As of Yo-kai Watch!, there are Yo-kai Arks that retain the Lightside, but the Shadowside is instead known as a "One-chanceside". Information Yo-kai Arks represent the feelings that connect Yo-kai and humans. Just like Yo-kai Medals, they are given to select people once they fulfill a specific Yo-kai's needs. Yo-kai can be summoned via the Yo-kai Watch Elder by putting the Ark into the keyhole, and saying the summoning chant while the Yo-kai appears in sight. It was originally thought that the Arks were successors to the medals, however, due to their inclusion in Forever Friends and Yo-kai Watch!, they existed in the past as well. List of Arks : Shadowside Arks Arks that debuted as of the Yo-kai Ark Zero pack require the DX Yo-kai Watch Elder to be updated to Version 2 or above. As of Version 2, some of the Arks (like the Gold Yo-kai Arks) are updated with new voices added. When using the Jin parts from the DX Yo-kai Watch Elder Zero and Jin Powerup Kit, the Gold Yo-kai Arks have different voice lines, used when in Godside. (This only pertains to the Gold Yo-kai Arks from the World Hobby Fair exclusive Yo-kai Ark pack.) Godside Arks In order for the Godside Arks to be read, the DX Yo-kai Watch Elder needs to be updated to Version 2 or above. As well, to read the Godside part of the Arks, the DX Yo-kai Watch Elder Zero and Jin Powerup Kit is required, using the Jin watch parts. One-chanceside Arks As of the Yo-kai Ark K1 pack, in order for these Yo-kai Arks to be read, the DX Yo-kai Watch Elder needs to be updated to Version 3 or above. The DX Yo-kai Watch Elder Ver. K is already preloaded with Version 3. Merchandise Trivia *In early portrayals of the Arks, including their debut in the 4th movie, they had the insignias of the old Yo-kai tribes. These were later replaced by the symbols of the Shadowside tribes. *For Yo-kai Watch!, most of the original Yo-kai that also appeared in Shadowside still retain their Shadowside Tribes in the new series. *Some Shadowside Yo-Kai don't have real life counterparts so far such as Narikama, Uribou, Kantaro, Gyuuki, Nuppefuhofu, Hare-onna, Kyunshii, Hi no Shin (Shadowside) and Ungaikyo (Shadowside). **As for the Onechanside Yo-Kai, most of them don't have real life counterparts so far, but the only ones of them without medal counterparts are Shirokuma, Gomendako, Konsaru and Harry. External Links www.b-boys.jp/series/youkai/item/ References Category:Article stubs Category:Merchandise Category:Items Category:Game mechanics Category:Combat mechanics